poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Avengers: Endgame
Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Avengers 4 is an Thomas/MLP/Marvel crossover to be made by Stuington and co-directing by Hiatt Grey. And the sequel to Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Avengers: Infinity War Plot Trivia *Big Grizz, Steamy, Puffy, Evan, Shai-Shay, Rodger the logging loco, Rattlesnake Jake, 1206, Socky, Skunky, J.J., Buzz, Mako, Shema, Sharky, Willy, Mr. Great White, The Miner Trains, The Planet Trains, T.C., Hugs, Sherin, Marshall P.F., General Dedrich, The Trolley Fighters, Timber, Splinter, Chomper, Whiffle, Falcon, Ed, Edd, n Eddy, Spencer, Duck, Donald and Douglas, Oliver, Toad, Ryan, Ashima, Annie and Clarabel, Button Mash, Babs Seed, Zecora, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Coco Pommel, Cheese Sandwich, Princess Ember, Gabby, Coloratura, Stephen, Tempest Shadow, Grubber, Capper, Captain Celaeno, Princess Skystar, Queen Novo, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Snotlout, Hookfang, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, Barf and Belch, Team Griffin/Eeveelution, The Griffin Family, Vinny Griffin, Little Bear, Duck, Cat, Owl, Hen, Emily, Lucy, Belle, Ariel, Jasmine, Doug Funnie, Skeeter Valentine, Roger Smith, Bender Bending Rodriquez, Minerva Mink, Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet, Wendy Marvell, Happy, Carla, Bill & Ben, Bertie, Terence, Stephen, Theodore Tugboat, Hank, Emily, George, Foduck, Knockout, Puffer, Dolphy, Rachel, Mighty Joe, Daylight, Jenny, Pete, Kevin, Morley, Blitzer, Dile, Dusty Crophopper, Blythe Baxter, Zoe Trent, Gail Trent, Pepper Clark, Penny Ling, Sunil Nevla, Vinnie Terrio, Minka Mark, Russell Ferguson, Mitzi, Buttercream Sunday, Sugar Sprinkles, Nutmeg Dash, Youngmee Song, Sue Patterson, Jasper Jones, Jenny Wakeman, Dudley Puppy, Kitty Katswell, Hanah Streaker, Figge, Merida, Mulan, Mushu, Kida, Anna, Elsa, Pocahontas, Cinderella, Esmeralda, Mordecai, Rigby, Margaret, Eileen, Skips, Benson, Muscle Man, Skips, Hi-Five Ghost, Team Chugger, R3-X3 (Rax), Kanan Jarrus, Ezra Bridger, C1-10P (Chopper), Garazeb Orrelios, Sabine Wren, Hera Syndulla, Judy Hopps, Nick Wilde, the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Wolverine, Deadpool, the Justice League, Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, Ironhide, Ratchet, Sideswipe, Dino, Skids & Mudflap, Arcee, Hound, Cross-Hairs, Drift, Wheelie, and Darth Maul guest star in this film. *Alter, Samantha & Slate, Megatron, Starscream, Shockwave, Soundwave, Sailor John, Drago, Drago's Bewilderbeast, Nightmare Moon, King Sombra, The Nightmare Train, The Evil Mane 6, Discord, Diesel 10, Diesel, Adagio Dazzle, Suri Polomare, Madame Pom LeBlanc, Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, The Biskit Twins, Cashmere and Velvet, Britt and Tiff Crust, Ripslinger, Ned and Ted, Dawn Bellwether, Trixie Lulamoon, Gilda, Lightning Dust, Starlight Glimmer, Queen Chrysalis, Katty Katswell, Ernie the Giant Chicken, Sideshow Bob, James Woods, Bobby Briggs, Sheriff Nichols, and Tirek will work for Thanos in this film *This marks the first appearance of Roberta Bravo, The Tommy Gang, and Zeñorita Cebra. *Avengers: Infinity War and X-Men were both created by Marvel. *Twilight turns back into a unicorn at the end of this film. Scenes * * *Meet Roberta * * *Hanah's deal with Maul * * * * *Batting the villains *Peter vs. Ernie/Maul vs. Ernie/Ernie's death *Tirek's demise *Zecora vs. Maul *Birth of Zeñorita Cebra *Twilight returns to normal/the other heroes part ways * Soundtrack # Category:Stuingtion Category:Marvel crossovers Category:Superhero Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Hiatt Grey